1 hora con 30 segundos
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: "Si la vida te dio limones, haz limonada". Entonces, si la vida te puso a Haru Miura en frente, ¿ten un hijo con ella? ¡Mierda, no! ¡¿Cómo demonios había terminado teniendo un hijo con la mujer estúpida! / "Esta vez no había rastro de burla en sus palabras, solo estaban esos ojos verdes mirándole con tristeza y su mano fuertemente sujeta. –Papi…"/ 5986 Oneshot


**Discalimer: **KHR! Es propiedad de la gran Akira Amano, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

1 HORA con 30 SEGUNDOS

.

/_One-shot/_

_._

-Etto…-

¿Y quién dijo que la familia Bovino era una familia inútil? Porque luego de arduos años de trabajo, constantes investigaciones y experimentos que fueron apoyados por Gianini, la familia de Lambo –conocido como "vaca estúpida" por parte de Gokudera- finalmente había logrado crear aquel magnífico experimento que, aparentemente, marcaría historia en la mafia.

-¡¿D-Dónde estoy?!-

La pequeña de castaños cabellos miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a todas las personas que, paradas frente suyo, la observaban con sorpresa. Es decir, no cualquiera se aparece así porque sí en la base Vongola, ni mucho menos una pequeña niña de grandes ojos esmeralda y cabellos tan cortos que le llegaban a los hombros.

-O-oye pequeña, ¿cómo entraste?-

Tsunayoshi Sawada, como todo líder, fue el primero en hablar y afrontar la situación, había que ser precavidos, la idea era descabellada pero ¿y si la niña era un enemigo camuflado? Claro que la sola apariencia de ella no daba lugar a desconfianzas; tragó en seco y se acercó un paso, la pequeña retrocedió uno.

-Tranquila… no te voy a lastimar.-

Y luego de eso, Tsuna se odió a sí mismo puesto que nuevamente reafirmaba su teoría: "Era un desastre con los niños". La niña mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos se lagrimearon y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a aquel vestido verde limón que llevaba puesto.

-¡Akemi quiere a Mami y a Papi!-

-¡Hahi! ¡¿Estás perdida?!-

Haru, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación tras el repentino grito, frunció el ceño y miró molesta a la "Familia" tras ver cómo una pequeña que aparentaba sus seis años, lloraba mientras todos, se quedaban estáticos en su sitio.

Fue cuando Haru secó delicadamente las lágrimas de la niña con la yema de sus pulgares que la pequeña cesó el llanto y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña-chan?-

-Akemi…-

-¡Es un lindo nombre desu!

-¿Y cómo Akemi-chan logró entrar a la Base Vongola? -dijo Yamamoto sonriendo ampliamente, tranquilizándola e intentándose ganar la confianza de la pequeña poco a poco.

-Porque Papi me dejó entrar. –luego de eso miró el suelo arrepentida.- Pero Akemi les desobedeció a ambos cuando se puso a jugar con la bazuca de Lam-chan.-

-¿Lam-chan?-

-¡Sí! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!-

Dicen que una sonrisa es capaz de alegrarte el día, nadie creía en eso hasta ese momento; todos, con la mirada fija en la pequeña que, tal parece, había perdido todo rastro de temor hacia ellos, sonrieron complacidos al ver cómo esta alzaba ambas manitos como quién desea tocar el techo.

-¡Lam-chan es toda una vaca estúpida!-

-¡Hahi! ¡No está bien que Ake-chan insulte a sus amigos!-

Y también se dice que basta una palabra para arruinar algo. "Vaca estúpida" ¿Aquello era una broma? Akemi se mantuvo en silencio, a simple vista parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero… seguro y estaba pensando en qué jugar el resto de los minutos.

-¿Ake-chan?-

Y sí, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, Chrome, Hibari –quien fue a dicha reunión de mala gana- y Mukuro, habían repuesto en el "dichoso" insulto que profirió la niña, a diferencia de Haru, que parecía no haberle tomado importancia en lo absoluto. Pensar que se trataba de alguna simple coincidencia de alguna extraña manera parecía ilógico ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad le estaban tomando más importancia de lo debido?

-D-Disculpa, Akemi-chan-

-¿Sí?-

Con una caja de jugo en la mano que Haru había sacado vaya saber de quién sabe dónde, Akemi miró con los ojos centelleantes de alegría a Tsuna. Sus mejillas ya de por sí andaban coloreadas de un suave rosa, la nariz era pequeña y las pestañas pobladas, el cabello tan castaño y oscuro, y unos ojos tan verdes que parecían brillar de dulzura.

-¿De dónde vie-

-¡Juudaime! ¡Encontré el libro que me pidió que buscase!-

El recién llegado, fulminó con la mirada a Miura y, olvidándose de los demás, se acercó retadoramente hasta la joven a tal punto de mantener su rostro separado del de ella a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces hay que repetirte que hay lugares a los que se te está prohibido entrar, mujer estúpida?!-

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru no estúpida! ¡Además, Haru entró porque estaba preocupada!-

-¡¿Preocupada?! ¡¿Y ahora por qué mierda estás preocupada, mujer?!-

-Herbívoros. Guarden silencio o los morderé hasta la muerte.-

-¡Eres tú! –gritó la niña.

Y como quién desea acaparar toda la atención nuevamente, Akemi alzó ambos brazos hacia Hibari esperando que este la cargase como si dicho acto fuese lo más normal del mundo. Dando pequeños brincos en su sitio observó ansiosa al joven de rostro inmutable, de más estaría decir que todos se quedaron en silencio sin haber esperado tal osadía.

-¡A-Ake-chan!-

-La herbívora no pesa.-

Haru tembló en su sitio y Gokudera miró a los demás claramente confundido. Y es que, había que ser realistas, ¿quién hubiese esperado que el Guardián de la nube cargue a la enana? Pero si te detenías a analizar la situación, no era del todo raro que Hibari haya hecho eso, las palabras _pequeña _y _adorable, _de alguna extraña manera, encajaban a la perfección con la niña, y Hibari, tal parece, tiene una debilidad por dichas palabras juntas.

-Juudaime, ¿quién es esa niña?-

-¡Cierto! ¡Akemi-chan, ¿de dónde vienes?!-

-¡Vengo del futuro!-

Hibari la bajó de sus brazos y la oji-jade los observó sonriente. Reborn sonrió de medio lado y ocultó sus ojos tras su sombrero. Los demás, la miraron con sorpresa, a excepción- claro está- de Hibari.

-Akemi no entendía dónde estaba, es por eso que se puso a llorar. Después reconocí a Mami y a los demás, pero pensé que era imposible porque se veía más joven… ¡Pero después, luego de analizar la situación, resulta que la bazuca de Lam-chan funcionó! ¡Sí, sí! ¡La familia Bovino finalmente logró crear la bazuca de diez años al pasado con un tiempo más extenso! –llevó una mano a su mentón con extrañeza- seguramente he desaparecido completamente en el futuro…-

-¡¿Eres del futuro?!-

-Aunque la bazuca de diez años al pasado es muy peligrosa… -susurró dejándose caer en el suelo.

-¡Haru no entiende nada!-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en el pasado, Akemi-chan? –dijo Reborn frente a la niña.

-Tío Reborn… perdón por no creer que eras tú. Y si mal no me equivoco, estaré aquí 1 hora con 30 segundos.-

-A-Akemi-chan, ¿quiénes son tus padres? –

Dicha pregunta por parte de Tsuna creó un tenso silencio en la habitación. Akemi frunció el ceño por un momento para luego relajarse tras haber recordado algo. Todos tragaron en seco.

-Kufufu, esto va a ser divertido.-

-Mi Mami es… ella.- con un dedo en alto, señaló a la castaña.

-¡Hahi! ¡¿Y-Yo?!-

-Sip-

La joven de ojos chocolate se quedó estática en su sitio, sin poder asimilar lo recientemente dicho por la niña. Yamamoto rió y se agachó a la altura de Akemi, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Eres idéntica a Haru, Akemi-chan –la niña asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Todos me lo dicen.-

Gokudera que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio, miró cómo la niña reía al lado del friki del baseball, Yamamoto tenía razón… la niña era idéntica a Haru salvo por los ojos que, seguramente, heredó de su padre. "Su padre"… el que sería el esposo de la estúpida mujer en un futuro.

_Tsk. No debería importarme._

Cuando miró a Haru vio cómo esta había reemplazado la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro por una pequeña sonrisa dulce y cálida. _Una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto. _Aquella era una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad. Quizás la Haru del futuro también sonreía así. En ese momento Haru tenía 24 años, Akemi era la hija de la Haru de 34 años… si Akemi tiene alrededor de seis años, eso quiere decir que Haru la tuvo a los 28 años.

-Cuatro años… -susurró siendo consciente que nadie lo escuchaba.

Dentro de cuatro años era que Haru tendría a Akemi, probablemente dentro de tres años se casaría. ¿De verdad la mujer sería tan imprudente de casarse dentro de tan escaso tiempo? Haru no había dado a conocer ningún noviazgo y su relación con los varones con los que frecuentaba –en otras palabras, los de la familia- no parecía que diese a algo más aparte de amistad; por supuesto, salvo él que ni siquiera era su amigo y no podía compartir palabra con la joven sin insultos de por medio.

_Eso quiere decir que, en cualquier momento, la estúpida mujer conocerá a alguien a quien tomará como novio y luego… luego como esposo._

_-_Tsk. Me largo.-

Sentía furia, necesitaba desahogarse golpeando cualquier cosa. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Oh, sí, estaba molesto por el estúpido futuro esposo de la estúpida mujer. Porque solo un estúpido se casaría con una estúpida. Y quisiese admitirlo o no… por un momento quiso ser _ese _estúpido futuro esposo.

_Pero claro, eso nunca lo admitiría._

-¡Papi!-

Cuando la niña corrió hacia Hibari y se lanzó a este, todos enmudecieron. Haru creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y Hibari simplemente miró a Akemi que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Mini Herbívora.-

-¡Debieron haber visto sus caras! ¡Papi tiene razón al decir que no hay nada como asustar a los demás! –y nuevamente empezó a dar brincos en su sitio al momento que reía- ¡Tú eres tío Hibari!-

-¡Akemi! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-

-¡Pero, Mami!-

Bastó dicha escena para que Hayato Gokudera supiese que realmente _no deseaba _saber quién mierda era el padre de la menor, con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando una mueca, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir desapercibido, nunca hubiese esperado que esa pequeña mano hale de su camiseta evitando que se aleje.

-¿Por qué Papi no quiere estar con Akemi?-

_Papi. Papi. Papi. _

-A-Akemi-chan-

Haru se acercó a Akemi y la miró con sorpresa, esperando que en cualquier momento vuelva a reír al momento de decir que "se trataba de una broma".Pero no sucedió. Akemi no dijo nada. Haru se quedó muda. Pero Haru no era la única, Hayato también había enmudecido. Esta vez no había rastro de burla en sus palabras, solo estaban esos ojos verdes mirándole con tristeza y su mano fuertemente sujeta.

-Papi…-

_Mierda. En verdad era el estúpido esposo de la estúpida mujer._

.

/ / /

.

-¡Uri-chan, regresa!-

Cuarenta y cinco minutos habían pasado desde que Akemi se apareció en la mansión Vongola. 30 minutos y 18 segundos desde que Haru Miura supo que la niña era su futura hija; 14 minutos y 42 segundos desde que Hayato Gokudera supo que era el padre de Akemi. Y ahora, ante la atenta mirada de todos, Akemi corría tras el felino en la habitación.

-¡Akemi-chan!-

Haru se levantó de su sitio cuando vio cómo la niña resbaló y cayó de cara al suelo, Gokudera también se sintió tentado a actuar de la misma forma que Miura, pero Akemi se levantó con rapidez y pasó su brazo por sus ojos verdes que amenazaban con empezar a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡No lloraría por una pequeñez como esa! ¡Akemi es tan fuerte como Papi!-

Y aunque la pequeña castaña mordía su labio inferior con fuerza intentando reprimir sus sollozos, los futuros padres de la niña eran conscientes de que esta mentía.

-Si quieres llorar simplemente hazlo. No es de débiles llorar. Además, la vaca estúpida se la pasa llorando y aún así es el Guardián del Rayo-

Fuera de todo pronóstico, Gokudera la cargó sentándola en la silla más cercana y observándola detenidamente. Haru miró con sorpresa dicha escena, en un principio pensó que su yo del futuro estaba chiflada al haberse casado con Gokudera, pero ahora, luego de verlos, sintió un hormigueo en su abdomen.

-Tsk. No soy bueno con esto.-

-¡Te quiero! –

Y era como si todos hubiesen pensado lo mismo al irse retirando de la habitación los siguientes minutos que se pasaron rápidamente dejando solamente a esos tres. Akemi abrazaba al peli-plateado y este en seguida separó a la niña aludiendo que "Aún no estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que no debía hacerlo".

-¿Ake-chan es una niña feliz? –preguntó Haru mirando con detenimiento a la niña.

-¡Lo soy! –

Gokudera soltó un bufido al corroborar que la niña era la viva imagen de la mujer estúpida… solo que quitaría lo de _estúpida _por el simple hecho de ser su hija.

-¡Entonces Haru también está feliz! ¿Soy una buena madre en el futuro? ¿Soy bonita? ¿Tengo pretendientes? ¿Soy más alta?-

-¡Es imposible que seas más alta, mujer estú- Ha-Haru!-

-No te preocupes Mamá, sí eres una buena madre en el futuro. ¡Akemi siempre ha pensado que Mami es la más bonita de todas! Y con respecto a los pretendientes… creo que no tienes.-

La castaña mayor hizo un puchero y el guardián de la Tormenta sonrió con burla.

-Bueno… creo que ya no tienes.-

-¡Hahi! ¡¿Ya no?! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que los tenía?!-

-Sí. Pero Papi los amenazó de muerte si siguen mirándote con esa cara tan fea.-

-A-Ah... eso era…-

El silencio incómodo que se formó fue roto cuando Akemi volvió a retomar la palabra.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-¡¿Hahi?! ¡Es cierto! ¡Nos abandonaron! –

-Tsk. Deja de dramatizarlo todo, mujer.-

-¿Ake-chan podrías hablarnos de ti? –Tras las palabras de Haru, Gokudera miró a la castaña menor.

No era de extrañarse la emoción de Haru por conocer a la que sería su hija en el futuro, incluso él estaba feliz, puesto que tenía la certeza que su hija tendría todo el calor familiar que él no tuvo cuando niño. La mujer estúpida sería una buena madre, bastaba tan solo ver a Akemi para confirmarlo.

-Soy Akemi Gokudera. Tengo seis años. Me encanta divertirme y realizar todo tipo de actividades, me aburro en la escuela porque ya sé todos los temas, Papi fue mi maestro cuando era más pequeña. Mi postre favorito es el pastel de fresas de Mami, ya que ella se esforzó mucho hasta que finalmente logró hacerlo perfecto. Y las personas que más quiero son Papi y Mami, aunque no me gusta cuando Papi tiene una misión y tiene que viajar… sé que Mami es fuerte e intenta no llorar, pero puedo ver su preocupación en sus ojos… Pero al final Papi siempre regresa. –respiró hondo y suspiró- Creo que eso sería todo.

-¿Cuántos minutos más vas a permanecer en el pasado?-

-Cinco minutos o menos…-

-¡¿Hahi?! ¡P-Pero! ¿No hay forma de que te quedes más tiempo, Ake-chan?-

-No, Mami y Papi deben estar muy preocupados, seguro han de estar molestos.-

-O-Oye Akemi… ¿Está bien que nos hayas dicho que tú serás nuestra hija? ¿No crees que estás haciendo peligrar tu existencia?-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Haru no había pensado en eso!-

-Está bien. Al principio dudé en si decírselos o no, pero luego me acordé que mi Mamá me dijo que "Tarde o temprano, sea cual sea la forma, terminaría dándose cuenta que estaba enamorada de Papá". ¡Así que no hay ningún problema!-

El Guardián de la Tormenta veía incómodo hacia un costado, de más estaría decir que estaba avergonzado ¿Y Haru? La castaña no sabía que cara poner, su cara le ardía. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que estaba enamorada de Gokudera-san.

-Esto es extraño –desu-

-¿Lo es? Pero Mami, Mami del futuro me dijo que probablemente ella empezó a enamorarse de Papi a los 22 años, ya que desde ese año empezó a observar a Papi sin que él se diese cuen-

-¡Akemi-chan! ¡Ya dijiste suficiente!- interrumpió ruborizada la mayor con una mano sobre la boca de su hija.

-¿Me estás espiando, mujer?-

Y Haru se odiaba por haber reaccionado tarde, probablemente lo que dijo Akemi en un futuro no tenía importancia, pero ahora, ahora era sumamente vergonzoso. Porque sí, desde hace un tiempo había empezado a observar al joven, ¡pero solo por simple curiosidad! Oh, vaya, así que así se empezaría a enamorar de Gokudera-san.

-Pero el que sí me sorprendió fue Papi, ya que él me dijo que probablemente estaba enamorado de Mami desde que-

-¡No es necesario que lo digas! –esta vez interrumpió Gokudera, dejando en intriga a Haru.

-¡Mami y Papi jóvenes son muy divertidos!-

-¡Ciaossu! Akemi, te quedan 20 segundos.-

Cuando Akemi se levantó y estiró su falda, sonrió al ver la mirada de todos puesta en ella. Miró a la que sería su madre en un futuro y sonrió cálidamente al presenciar cómo su padre la observaba muy disimuladamente, ambos eran buenas personas, ambos le darían ese calor del que ella estaba tan acostumbrada. Y entonces, como un recuerdo fugaz, se le vino a la mente el mensaje que le había encargada el doctor de su familia, ese mensaje que le había dicho que le diga a sus padres. Rió para sus adentros, no había ningún problema si se lo decía a sus padres del pasado también, ¿verdad?

-¡Gracias por el hermanito!-

-¡¿Hahi?!-

Antes que la castaña mayor dijese algo más, la menor ya había desaparecido dejando con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro a más de uno. Si bien todos permanecieron parados en el mismo lugar sin decir nada, no pasaron muchos segundos antes que Hibari rompa el silencio y se retire con ambas manos ocultas en sus bolsillos. Luego de eso, uno por uno se fueron retirando.

-Así que… serás el esposo de una estúpida mujer, ¿no? –rió Haru al momento que viraba el rostro hacia Hayato… _Quizás y ya era hora de empezar a llamarlo por su nombre, ¿no? Es decir, después de todo sería su esposa; además, si bien nunca hubiese esperado enamorarse de Hayato, no al menos luego del desenlace de su enamoramiento por Tsuna –quien por cierto es novio de Kyoko desde hace más de un año-, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás y la idea no era tan loca, es más, cada vez que lo consideraba la idea le agradaba más, aunque eso no lo quita lo vergonzoso. En lo absoluto.- _

-Así que… me acosas desde hace dos años, ¿no?- devolvió de igual forma el de cabellos platinados.

-¡N-No es así! ¡Es solo por curiosidad -desu!-

Luego, se formó ese prolongado silencio que últimamente tenían. Haru se balanceó en sus talones de atrás hacia delante, mientras Gokudera metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos al momento que veía desinteresadamente la mesa frente a ellos.

-Creo que intentaré aprender cómo tocar el piano de la sala-

Haru se dio la vuelta en sus talones, en cambio Gokudera se cuestionaba si debía decir algo como lo que tenía en mente, ¿era adecuado? ¡Pero qué mierda le pasaba! ¡Antes nunca se hubiese preguntado algo como eso! Así que sin más, tomó de la manga de la camiseta rosa de Haru, deteniéndola.

-Te enseñaré.- Haru parpadeó repetidas veces, sin creérselo del todo- Más te vale prestarme atención en cada palabra, Haru.-

-¡¿Hahi?!-

Luego de dar un salto en su propio sitio, Gokudera la soltó y se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación sin mirar atrás, en seguida Haru caminó rápido para estar al lado de él.

-¡Gokudera-san acaba de llamarme "Haru"!-

-¿Qué ese no es tu nombre, mujer?-

-¡Lo es –desu! ¡Pero Haru no esperó que Gokudera-san la llame por su nombre por iniciativa propia!-

Y como si fuese cosa de todos los días, ambos empezaron a charlar sobre temas irrelevantes, con temas de su interés que ambos extrañamente compartían, con sonrisas de por medio –más por parte de Haru- y con una extraña paz que ambos empezaron a sentir. _Pero eso sería algo que no admitirían. _

Así que, una vez sentados ambos en el asiento del piano, y con una Haru aventurándose a oír cada una de las notas. Gokudera terminó apoyándose en un brazo y sonriendo levemente.

-Amo los ojos de Ake-chan-

-¿Estás diciendo que amas mis ojos, mujer?-

-¡H-Haru no ha dicho eso! –y con un rubor en las mejillas, Haru hizo un puchero siendo consciente de, efectivamente, haber halagado sin querer al Guardián de la Tormenta.

-Es cosa de lógica, mujer. Akemi es idéntica a ti salvo por mis ojos. –

Con un movimiento rápido por parte de él, Haru estaba aguantándose la respiración al ver a qué tan pocos centímetros estaban separados sus rostros. Ella se había sonrojado, Gokudera mostró una media sonrisa con orgullo.

-Y tú acabas de decir que amas sus ojos… mis ojos, Haru.- susurró muy cerca de ella.

_¡Hahi! ¡¿Era esto un coqueteo?! ¡Porque, demonios, jamás había vivido algo tan caliente en toda su vida! _

Gokudera se separó y empezó a tocar una melodía siendo consciente del estado en el que la había dejado. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo, tan solo bastaba ver el poema que mostraba la cara de Haru. No pensó divertirse tanto haciendo algo como aquello.

Haru salió del trance en el que estaba y observó de manera retadora al joven al lado suyo. Levantó su mano y la posó encima de una de las manos de Gokudera que estaba tocando el piano, causando que este se tensara y detuviera la melodía solo por el simple tacto de ella.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego… Hayato.- un atisbo de desafío se mostró en los ojos de ambos.

Verde y chocolate se encontraron.

Ambas manos no se soltaron, mientras que una fina curva se formaba en sus labios.

_Quizás y esto podía ser divertido…Oh, sí que lo sería._

.

/ / /

.

/_Fin/_

_._

_/ / / _

_._

-Tsk. No me gusta. –

-¡Hayato! ¡Es tan solo un niño!-

La mirada jade se encontraba clavada en la espalda del menor Sawada: Daiki Sawada, quien, con tan solo 8 años de edad, se había ganado el profundo odio del Guardián de la Tormenta. Haru jaló el brazo de su marido, evidentemente incómoda por dicho comentario.

-Además, se supone que Tsuna-san te cae muy bien. ¡Eres su mano derecha! ¿Por qué detestas tanto a su hijo?- al ver cómo era ignorada frunció el ceño- ¡Hayato! ¡No es como si Daiki-kun se fuese a casar con nuestra Akemi-chan! ¡Apenas tienen 8 años! Además, de ser ese el caso, Daiki-kun es un niño muy simpático. Sacó los ojos de Kyoko-chan y…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hayato? Haru solo está bromeando -desu… ¿Lo sabes, no? ¿H-Hayato?- y los ojos de su esposo ya no estaban sobre el niño. Oh, no. Tenía esos verdes que tanto amaba fijos en ella. _Demonios. –_No puedes molestarte por eso.

-¡Mierda, mujer! ¡Nuestra hija apenas tiene 8 años y tú ya le estás buscando pareja!-

-¡Hahi! ¡No es así! ¡Eres tú el que se pone todo histórico al ver al pobre de Daiki-kun! ¡Y no vuelvas a decir groserías frente a los niños!-

-¡No me pongo histérico, mujer! ¡Es que es obvio que ese niño se trae algo entre manos!-

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Estoy segura que Daiki-kun ni siquiera piensa en esas cosas todavía! ¡Incluso Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan se han dado cuenta de tu actitud, Hayato! Así que tranquilízate, Akemi-chan no estará con Daiki-kun, ¿entiendes?-

-Tsk. –

_Odiaba admitirlo, pero quizás y Haru tenía razón. Es más, él a esa edad ni siquiera pensaba en chicas-o niñas. Como sea. Además-_

_-_¡Papi, Mami! ¡Daiki-kun y yo somos novios!-

-¡H-Hahi! –Haru giró el rostro hacia su marido- ¡Solo están jugando, Hayato! ¡Es solo un juego!-

_Novios_

_Novios_

_Novios_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Mami! ¡Papi es muy malo! –exclamó la pequeña Akemi con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¿Qué pasó, Ake-chan?- dijo Haru con horror.

-¡Daiki-kun ya no quiere ser mi novio porque Papi le dijo que tengo piojos! ¡Akemi no tiene piojos!-

Haru negó con la cabeza mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hija. Sí, porque Hayato Gokudera podía ser muchas cosas: mano derecha del Décimo Vongola, Smoke Bomb, conocido por ser un mafioso poderoso… pero era quizás uno de los padres más sobre-protectores que existían.

_Y nadie podía negarlo_

.

/ / /

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, espero que esta historia les haya gustado. En realidad, esta historia ya la tenía casi terminada, ya que solo me faltaba el final y… bueno, soy pésima con los finales- eso y que luego me olvidé de este fic por completo-. Si bien, como había dicho antes, tengo en mente muchas historias del 5986 en mente, creo que por el momento, al menos, la inspiración se me ha ido. Creo que pese a tener la idea del fic, no se puede hacer nada si en ese momento no estoy con los ánimos de escribir :S y creo que…ugh… soy algo ¿perfeccionista? No tienen ni idea de cuántas veces he escrito la parte final y al menos con la que quedó al último estoy más conforme… **_

_**En fin, creo que los fics 5986 han disminuido en este último tiempo, así que aquí traigo un pequeño aporte a esta zona.**_

_**Espero puedan dejar reviews para saber si les ha gustado, o si tienen críticas constructivas para ir mejorando.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Gaby **_


End file.
